I Caught Myself
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Al morir Light, Misa ya no tiene motivos para seguir viviendo, a punto del suicidio se reencuetra con alguien que evitará su muerte. Si ya sé, pésimo summary   U...Primer Fic DN, sobre todo L&Misa. DENLE CHANCE ONEGAI!


**I CAUGHT MYSELF**

_Nadia: ¡Ko-nichiwa mis queridos Otakus! :D _

_Hikari: Les traemos una historia bonita, weno, eso dice mi nee-chan, pero ahora que acabo de leerla me pareció linda ^-^_

_Yugi: Creo que te estás obsesionando demasiado con esta pareja, Nadia-san ¬¬_

_Nadia: ¿y? yo no tengo la culpa… Se me hace muy bizarra pero me gusta :]…Weno, ya sabrán que este es un L&Misa, y créanme que al principio me gustaba el Light&Misa, pero luego vi que Raito era demasiado desgraciado y malagradecido con la pobre Misa ¬¬…aparte de que supuse de que era gay pues ni la pelaba, y luego de unos cuantos fics leídos de esta pareja me nació el gusto…_

_Hikari: Aún así creo que Misa es tonta ._._

_Nadia: No más que tú Hikari ¬¬u…weno, el motivo de inspiración para el fic fue el capitulo final,-y enterarme que Elle posiblemente no había muerto en la serie-así que decidí hacer un UA…Y weno, __**RECUERDEN QUE DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A TAKESHI OBATA Y TSUGUMI OHBA. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS, Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_(+)_

El tono carmesí del cielo comenzó a hacerse presente, el sol se estaba escondiendo temerosamente dando inició a la oscuridad, la gente transitaba por las calles tranquilamente, mientras que cierta joven de cabellos rubios, disfrazada cual princesa de cuento de hadas, estaba al borde de la muerte, al filo del punto más alto de un edificio de aquella ciudad que en un tiempo estuvo desbastada por Kira, pero ahora, ya no mas, por lo que ella ya no le encontraba sentido a su vida, no sin él.

Ahora su amado Light había muerto, no fue hasta hace poco que se enteró de ello, había llorado todo un río por él, al único que, según ella, había amado con todas sus fuerzas. Había arriesgado su propia vida por la de él, su existencia, reduciendo dos veces sus años de vida a la mitad, ahora ya no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba, pero el final era inevitable y muy obvio, moriría.

De nuevo su corazón tomó el control, sus sentimientos volvieron a remorderle el pecho y las lagrimas saladas brotaban de sus ojos una vez más, aquel rostro jamás la dejaría vivir en paz por el resto de sus días, quería acabar con ese tormento de una buena y merecida vez. Pensaba que le haría un favor al mundo con su muerte, al fin y al cabo a nadie me importó, o eso pensaba, ya no tenía motivos para seguir adelante, ¿para qué? Si sus sueños se habían desmoronado en frente de ella.

-Light…-susurró al viento que movía delicadamente su cabellera y la falda larga de su vestido negro.

Tras cerrar los ojos, recordó al fin, como si antes de morir estuviese pasándose en su cabeza una película acerca de ella. Recordó aquel momento en que recibió aquel maldito cuaderno que pensó le daría de nuevo su vida luego de la muerte de sus padres; aquel día en que descubrió quien era Kira y sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, aquel pacto de los ojos Shinigami, cada uno de los rostros de los criminales que ella misma ejecutó y de otras miles de personas, todo por la influencia de Light. Y entonces, un recuerdo más volvió a su cabeza, confundiéndola aun más y desgarrando su pecho nuevamente: Ryuuzaki.

Aquel sujeto de grandes ojeras, cabello negro despeinado, ropas holgadas, pies descalzos, mirada inexpresiva, y sus ojos, aquellos enormes y penetrantes ojos negros que al conocerlo le causaron escalofríos, pero ahora, extrañamente le causó calidez recordarlos, algo bueno antes de morir, pensó. Pero un odio la invadió, al recordar también que ese desgraciado de Ryuuzaki la había encerrado a ella y a su querido Light, intentando acabar con su precioso futuro de ser quien acompañase al Dios del Nuevo Mundo. No pudo contener la rabia, por lo que las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente y esta vez más abundantes, apretó con fuerza sus puños, miró hacia abajo del edificio donde se encontraba, la altura le hiso sentir vértigo por unos segundos, pero después cerró los ojos decidida a tirarse al vacío.

-Light…pronto estaré contigo, mi amor…-susurró al mismo tiempo que iba a dando un paso hacia el filo dispuesta a morir y reunirse en el más allá con su querido Kira, pero en ese entonces una voz hiso que se detuviera en seco.

-¿Así que terminarás con tu vida solo por eso?-esa voz sonaba tan familiar, aquella voz algo desganada, proveniente de la persona que estaba recordando en ese mismo momento. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba parado a solo unos cuantos metros de ella, el maldito de Ryuuzaki.-Si vas a suicidarte deberías hacerlo por algo que en verdad valiera la pena, Misa-san.

Dichas palabras molestaron e hirieron al mismo tiempo el frágil corazón de Misa, todavía más en su estado, no pudo evitar mirarle con enfado e ira al maldito pervertido, como lo llamó en muchas ocasiones, aunque al mismo tiempo se encontraba confundida ¿a caso no estaba muerto ya? Eso le irritó aún más, saber que todo lo que había pasado Light había ocurrido en vano, el maldito de L aún vivía después de tanto tiempo, en ese momento no sabía que quería hacer, si caminar hacia él y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas o tirarse del edificio de una buena y merecida vez, acabando con su sufrimiento.

-¿Tú que demonios haces aquí, pervertido? ¡Y si quiero morir ese no es tu problema! ¡Déjame en paz y lárgate!-Misa le gritó dolida y enojada, pero L simplemente seguía ahí parado, observándola fijamente con su típico gesto inexpresivo. Este dio un suspiro cansado y comenzó a acercarse más a la idol-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Vete o entonces si saltaré!-amenazó ella, pero para el detective no era la gran cosa, por lo que no dio la más mínima importancia.

-Vine porque supuse que estarías de luto por la muerte de Light-kun…-contestó a la primera pregunta el tipo de enormes ojos, provocando en la idol todavía más tristeza-Y claro que si mueres de mi incumbencia, pues no me parece que termines con lo que te queda de vida de una manera tan…estúpida-dijo serio el pelinegro, comentario que hiso enojar a Amane.

-¡Y tú que puedes entender! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Por tu culpa Light está muerto! ¡Por eso te odio! ¡TE ODIO!-la rubia seguía aferrada a sus sentimientos por el difunto, ahora no aguantaba más el dolor, llevó sus manos a su rostro queriendo ocultar sus lagrimas que de nuevo brotaron, pero escuchó el ruido de una pequeña risa burlona de Ryuuzaki que la hiso levantar su rostro.

-Veo que aún no te das cuenta de que Light solo te estaba utilizando para llevar a cabo sus planes…-dijo él-Aparte, yo no tuve la culpa de su muerte, él con sus acciones hiso que las cosas terminaran así, pagando con su vida todos su crímenes…algo bien merecido-esto último irritó mas a Misa.

-¡Te equivocas! Light me amaba y yo a él, haríamos un mundo nuevo juntos, él no…-antes de que la rubia pudiera continuar con su frase Ryuuzaki la interrumpió, tenía que quietarle ya la venda de los ojos.

-Cállate-ordenó secamente el detective y acto seguido, Misa había quedado muda ante tal actitud del pelinegro-Si es no es cierto, ¿entonces por qué él nunca decidió arriesgarse por ti? ¿Por qué te traicionó con Takada? ¿Por qué nunca supo apreciarte después de todo lo que hiciste por él? ¡Date cuenta Misa!-ella abrió los ojos de par en par, las palabras de L habían atravesado su pecho como un millón de dagas-No hagas estupideces. Entiende que él solo le importaba su propio beneficio, nunca te quiso, nunca te amó ¡COMPRENDELO!

Misa no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas ahora ya no cesaban de salir de sus ojos, se había derrumbado entre sus propios pies quedando de rodillas en el suelo y derramado lágrimas en este.

-¡Entonces si a él nunca le importe, a nadie más le importo! ¡¿A quien demonios le he de importar ahora? ¡¿YA PARA QUE ME SIRVE SEGUIR VIVIENDO?

Continuaba llorando desconsolada, su maquillaje se había escurrido de sus ojos a bastante, L le había hecho reflexionar en el peor momento, ahora lo aborrecía más, ¿ya para que vivía? ¿Para seguir sufriendo? Por eso prefería mil y un millón de veces más morir, ya no le quedaba nada, ni su familia, ni amigos, ni Light, solamente su corta y horrible existencia sin sentido. Sintiéndose de la peor manera, notó como el detective se había acercado a ella, al principio no le dio la gran importancia, pero cuando menos lo esperó, ya se encontraba rodeada por sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello en señal de consuelo. Misa solo se quedó paralizada, quería soltarse de él pero no podía, algo dentro de sí no la dejaba. Un tono carmesí se hiso presente en sus mejillas y al estar tan cerca de L sentía como latía aquel órgano interno escondido en su pecho, no pudo evitar sentirse confortable.

-A mí me importas…más de lo que tú crees ¿A caso eso no basta?-susurró el pelinegro a la rubia que abrazaba en ese momento, ella se estremeció un poco, pero al escuchar esas palabras su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, se sintió extraña, algo le ocasionada Ryuuzaki y no sabía qué. Él se enderezó solo un poco para terminar viendo su rostro sonrojado muy fijamente, para luego acariciar gentilmente su mejilla como si de un cristal se tratase-Quizá para él no significaste nada, pero para mí si Misa-san… Yo en verdad te amo…-la distancia entre sus rostro empezaba a acortarse, para que finalmente unieran sus labios en un dulce beso.

La idol al principio dudó, pero después su cuerpo la traicionó de la peor manera, había cedido ante al gesto y cerró los ojos sintiéndose tranquila y segura, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico pelinegro y luego de un par de segundos se separaron para poder tomar aire. L volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y ahora Misa había correspondido tal acción, primera vez en su vida que sintió calidez, paz, tranquilidad, cariño, amor, sentimientos tan hermosos que ni Light le había hecho sentir estando vivo…Se sentía querida… ahora lo comprendía todo, ella tampoco, nunca, estuvo enamorada de Light.

-Gracias, L…-dijo finalmente y una lágrima se hiso presente saliendo de su ojo derecho, pero ahora no era una lágrima de dolor, era de felicidad.

Se dio cuenta de que aunque fueran pocos sus años de vida, quería pasar el tiempo que le quedaba cerca de él, la única persona a la que en realidad le importó durante tanto tiempo, una persona que le hiso ver la realidad, aunque esta fuera demasiado dura para ella, pero aún así estaba agradecida de ello. Ahora sabía que L era al único que quería.

Todo ese tiempo había pensado que era amor lo que sentía por ese chico Light Yagami, pero más bien había sido una simple obsesión con la persona que había hecho justicia en su caso, aunque ahora lo pensaba mejor, ya no estaba dolida, L en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó con su sufrimiento, ese chico tan extraño, ojeroso y adicto a la azúcar, a quien había catalogado como un maldito pervertido, había sido la única persona a la que solamente le importaba ella y nadie más, ahora su vida ya había recuperado sentido para que siguiese en vida, pues ya se había dado cuenta en su corazón quién era y quién no el que merecía estar ahí, ya no se sentía atrapada en sí misma, pues ya sabía lo que en verdad quería en el mundo…Sólo a él.

**FIN**

_(__**+)**_

_Nadia: Weno espero que les haya gustado…Es mi primer fic de Death Note, mas de esta pareja…Denle chance…ahí comenten si quieren…y si no…ps también ^^U_

_Yugi: Que buena forma de pedir comentarios ¬¬…_

_Nadia: Weno da lo mismo no? ¬¬…al fin y al cabo la que escribe soy yo, no tu mugre inútil…Emm…se preguntarán porque el título del fic, weno es el mismo de una canción de Paramore, y creí que sería buen tema para desarrollar una historia…Pero en fin…da lo mismo :]_

_Hikari: Esperamos que les haya gustado…Veré si esta niña puede hacer más fics de LxMisa…_

_Nadia: Para eso tendría que dejar la escuela xD…Bueno, recuerden que cada review es un año más de vida para mí ^w^…Nos leemos luego…Matta-Ne!_


End file.
